


Don’t leave me. Don’t you dare leave me. no 5.

by ouijaboardboy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, The complications with time travel, Time Travel, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijaboardboy/pseuds/ouijaboardboy
Summary: requested on tumblr: "Could you do #10 for Five from the 100 ways to crush your soul? I really want the angst! But I would also like a good ending! Btw your work is so good!! I love reading it!!"10. "Don’t leave me. Don’t you dare leave me."





	Don’t leave me. Don’t you dare leave me. no 5.

“i’m gonna do it. i’m gonna talk to my dad about time traveling.” five paced around your bedroom, nervously chewing on his fingernails. “what?! five, no!” you gasped, jumping up. “you and i both know that time travel isn’t safe! there are too many risks involved!!” you pleaded, trying to catch his eyes. “you’re my partner, i need you to be on my side!” he looked upset and shocked that you would side with his father.

“i know, but i don’t want to lose you..” you begged, trying your hardest to hold back tears. five shook his head. “you won’t because i’m ready! i can control it!” five smiled at you. you nervously thought it over, still holding on to his arm. your hand slowly slipped down to intertwine your fingers. “promise me you’ll be right here tomorrow at noon like usual.” you whispered and five nodded, pulling you into a tight hug. “i swear to you that i will be here tomorrow at noon. i’ll even take you to see that movie you’ve been wanting to see…(your favorite movie)!” you smiled and nodded, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “deal.”

it was 2:30 pm. five still had yet to show and you were on the verge of nervous tears. you sat on your couch, wearing your nice date clothes with your parents. “he’s coming, darling. i’m sure he’s just…caught up with some training.” your mother/father reassured you, smiling at you. you could tell immediately that they were just as nervous as you were. you fiddled with your fingers when you heard a knock at the door. you jumped up, racing towards the door. you pulled it open to see…four?

“four? what are you doing here? where’s five?” you asked, looking around. “he’s…he’s gone missing. we don’t know where he is!” four panicked and looked like he spent the night crying. you gasped, “what?!” four nodded quickly wiping a tear away. “last night, him and dad got into a fight about time traveling and five just ran off! we don’t know where he is!” you hugged four tightly. you two stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled away. “i just figured i’d come let you know…vanya mentioned something about he made a deal with you…about a movie..” you nodded and smiled tightly. “thank you…” you shared your goodbyes and he left.

you ran past your parents, straight to your room, and fell to the floor. you cried so hard that your parents were worried. you spent hours upon hours in your room, just crying and hoping. hoping that he would come back. you held a photo of him against your chest. it was tear-stained but it still had his face. you held it up and sighed. “Don’t leave me. Don’t you dare leave me.”

years had past and you grew up. you never had moved on but you did leave that town. you moved away for college. studied abroad to get far away from that town with too many bad memories. you were visiting your parents when the news came. sir reginald hargreeves was dead. you figured that all the kids would come back together and since you still maintained contact with klaus and occasionally diego, you bought some flowers and went over to the house. knocking at the door, you adjusted your shirt. it had been a while since you had been back at the house. the door opened and you saw pogo standing there. “ah! (miss/sir) (y/n)! it has been too long, come in come in! the children are all here.” you smiled, thanking him as you entered.

you meet up with all the siblings, sharing hugs and condolences. the last time you saw all of them was when five disappeared. you were sitting with klaus, talking when there was loud rumbling outside. you all sprinted outside as a blueish thing in the sky opened up. you all saw a man trying to push through as luther stood in front of you all. klaus held a tight grip around you as suddenly a small boy fell from the sky. you all moved forward cautiously when the boy looked up at you all. you let out an audible gasp, eyes swelling with tears. “is it just me or can anyone else see a tiny five?” klaus asked, reconfirming your vision. “f-five?” you stepped forward, moving towards the small teen. “you’re back!” you cried, smiling widely. “yes, i am, (y/n).” he moved towards you quickly, hugging you as best as he could. your tallness compared to his shortness made it hard but you two still hugged as the rain poured in.


End file.
